


Lied der Befreiung

by berebitsuki



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Explaining Canon, Gen, Humour, Self-translation, Slight Transphobia, Songfic, Translation from Russian, enjoy, missed scene, or precanon, that was my own fic so i took some liberties while translating it, weird headcanons for how characters speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki
Summary: Why does the German version of Shitou | Ewigkeit have such bad German? Because Prelati was working on a different project.
Relationships: Saint-Germain & Cagliostro & Prelati (Symphogear)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lied der Befreiung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лид дер бефрайунг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613252) by [Krasnotal (berebitsuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal). 



The calculations for the allies' (whose life energy would fuel the making of the new world order) badges were finally ready. Cagliostro looked through the data file one final time and noted:

'There are no words to the activation song.'

'They are coded to respond to the melody,' Saint-Germain answered. 'But I wrote the words as well. Look, they're in another file.'

Cagliostro digged into the file system matter-of-factly. Luckily, Saint-Germain kept it in perfect order, as she did with all things, once she taught herself how to use the computer, so the file was pretty easy to find.

'What the hell?' she (he? Prelati would surely say so, but Prelati was working on a different project) cried in outrage.

'What do you deem wrong with it?' Saint-Germain asked, as calm as ever.

'We're the Bavarian Illuminati!' Cagliostro said with a meaningful hoarseness to her voice. 'Bavarian, Saint-Germain! We can't have the activation song not be in German, that just won't do for _our image!_ '

'Hm. Image is, indeed, important.' 

If Prelati was here, she (he, whatever) would probably remind Cagliostro that they don't plan on leaving any witnesses and that any image they could have in dead people's minds would be irrelevant (and would also probably call Cagliostro that Japanese _baka_ word she picked up recently, adorable). But Prelati was working on a different object, and no one was here to make Saint-Germain disagree.

'But none of us know German well enough to write words to an established motive,' she pointed out. Cagliostro winked at her:

'With this century's technologies that's not a problem,' she said as she opened a translator program. 'Here, just look at this. We'll just drop a couple of articles here and there, Germans do it in songs too, and it'll all be pe~erfect!'

'Lied der Befreiung...' Saint-Germain started singing, deep in thought.

'Yeah, just like that, go on!' Cagliostro cheerfully said.

' _ **Lied** der Be **frei** ung ver **brennt** ein Le **ben** , um Dunkel **heit**_ '

' _ **Wie** der **Ab** grund **des** To **des** durch die **Flam** me zerboh **ren**_ ,' Cagliostro picked up after her. 'See, it's pe~erfect!'

'Is it alright that you emphasize the last syllable of an infinitive?' Saint-Germain asked thoughtfully.

'Yeah, absolutely,' Cagliostro assured her. 'You did that too in _leben_ , it's okay.'

If Prelati was there, it would probably all go another way. But Prelati was working on a different object, and when they saw that text it was already too late to change anything.


End file.
